At the Train Station
by alina290
Summary: Meeting her had not been in his plans at first but it sure was a good way to enjoy his busibess trip.


**At the Train Station** **By** **Alina290** **Diego Torres — Penelope lyrics**

Penelope,  
Con su bolso de piel marrón,  
Y sus zapatos de tacón,  
Y su vestido de domingo.

I could not believe my eyes when I saw the creature before me. She was a goddess standing there not looking at me. A vision I had never in my life seen. I never would have thought that the business venture I was taking at Crawley would lead me to see the woman of my dreams. She was wearing her Sunday best with a pair of maroon leather shoes and matching purse. I could tell she had style and did not flaunt it. I was glad I did not wear my wedding ring. This would make my stay here that much more adventuresome.

_Penelope,  
Se sienta en un banco del andén,  
Y espera a que llegue el primer tren,  
Meneando el abanico  
_

I did not approach her right away. I took my time. I did not wish to scare her so fast. I studied her for about an hour being glad that it was Sunday and my business affairs did not start till the next day. I saw her as she sat at one of the benches at the rail station. I am guessing she was waiting for someone to come out of the train while waving her fan. I wanted to meet her, to know her name. I also wanted to know if she was a witch. No scratch that I did not care if she was one. All I cared about was the fact that I could seduce her that is all.

People around us saw me approaching her on that spring afternoon. So I decided to make myself known. I took a seat right next to her and asked for the time. She noticed right away that I was making an excuse. She smiled at me and answered, "Look at your watch and you shall see what time it is." I laughed and she laughed with me. We hit it off since that moment on. Her name was Hermione Granger. I did not need to deny my name so I told her mine was Draco Malfoy. She raised an eyebrow and mentioned she had heard about my family. I looked at her and with all seriousness told her, "I hope only good things." She smile and mentioned that actually the Malfoy's had been really good to her. She was renting a small cottage that belonged to my family on the outskirts of Crawley and she was very comfortable there.

_Dicen en el pueblo que un__ caminante paró__  
Su reloj,  
Una tarde de primavera._

She invited me for tea after my business was done. I accepted knowing fairly well what my goal in mind was. I laughed within myself knowing I would have her by tomorrow night. I left the train station to head to the bed and breakfast. I did not wish to stay in a big establishment as to not attract too much attention to myself. The B & B would be much better and with less stress since I was surrounded by muggles.

My meetings the next day took longer than I expected and hoped that Hermione would not be upset for waiting for me long. As I reached the cottage steps I realized that I should have brought something like wine bottle or something so as not to visit empty handed. I took a quick look around to make sure there weren't any muggles around and called a bottle of the best wine from the mansion's cellars. As I reached the door, before my fist even touched it to knock it was opened and she hissed, "Are you out of your mind performing magic in plain view of the muggles. Are you mental or what?" I gave her a big smiled and offered her the bottle of wine and just said, "Please I beg for your forgiveness and my apologies for the delay in my arrival." She closed the door behind me right away and ushered me into the sitting room where she had tea ready for us.

My first order of business was to seduce her. We started by updating each other on our day, which was almost the same for the both of us. "I thought I might not make in time for your visit. Instead of taking my normal route home I apparated so I could be here on time." I did not feel so bad for being late after that announcement. So my part would not be so hard. Seeing her blush when I stayed quiet studying her movements and her facial expressions was beginning to get to her. She turned to me and asked, "What are you staring at?" I looked at her and answering her with my most honest smile, "Your warm and beautiful face. You look like a pixie out of a book. Has anybody ever told you that?" " No." She answered and looked down at her hands. Than raised her head smiled at me and said, "Thank you so much for your compliment. It is something I had never expected anybody saying to me." I stood up and she looked at me with worry in her eyes as I strode to kneel in front of her and took her hands in mine told her, "You should be told that and more each and every day of your life." I felt her hands tremble a little and figured that I might be wrong about her, that she might not give in to me tonight. I really did not wish to stay longer than I had to in this city. I wanted to hurry this up and go back to Malfoy manor. She smiled a reassuring smile to let me know that I had just caught her off guard with my sudden movement. So I decided that it was my turn to play hard to get by standing up and looking at the door. She took the bait, but it took her long enough for me to stand up and take my cup to the kitchen sink. I figured she would rather do it herself since she was the host, but I wanted to show her that I was not intimidated by not using magic to accomplish a simple task of picking up after myself.

She stood up and asked, "Do you have to leave already?" I took her hand in mine and said, "I must be up pretty early for an early port key." Making my way to the sitting room to collect my cloak and wrap it around me to make my exit. She stopped me before reaching the door. I looked at her questioning her motive. She smiled and kissed me on the lips. Those lips were so soft and warm, that I could not resist the need to keep on touching them with my own. It was something that I did not expect. It was something that I did not wish to be able to feel, but it was there. I wanted to feel her more. I wanted to keep on exploring her lips, her warmth. I wanted to taste her and memorize her taste. I did not think I could stop kissing her. Stop making her mouth cave into my desire. She sighed as I started peppering her lips with butterfly kisses. I treated her lips to them, her chin, and her forehead. I made sure to make her sighed with the smallest amount of pressure that my lips could provide to her while not being too bold yet. Her hands started roaming my body when I reached the curve of her neck. I kissed the area behind her ear and heard the most wonderful purring sound come out of her luscious mouth and that sound alone reached my engorging member that I thought could not get any harder. I was mistaking the more she purred against my chest the harder my erection grew. It was a situation I did not expect. Who knew that this little thing could cause so much havoc on my body?

I had to take control of the situation if I wanted to keep it. Without warning I attacked her mouth a little harder. With more pressure to let her know that I was the one in charge. She responded by running her fingers through my hair and allowing my tongue full access into her warm mouth. At that moment all was lost for her. I began to unbutton her white cotton blouse to reveal a light pink lacy bra. To my wondering eyes her nipples were hard as pebbles poking thru the lace of her bra. Both nipples needed attention and I was not about to deny them that so with full force and an animalistic force I dived to suck her budding nipples thru the material leaving behind a wet spot. I could not leave its sister unattended so I employed the same technique to it. Her moans of pleasure being encouragement enough to keep me strumming her body to my every touch and every whispered word of all that I was planning on doing to her. I did not relent on my exploration of her mouth and hard nipples. I kept my pace of going back and forth to provide the most sensual touches and caress to drive her body to the brink of destruction. I know that is how my own body felt, but I could not let her feel that from me. I had to keep on being the one in control of the situation. Although making it seem like she was the one pushing me to keep on going.

I slowed my attack and she pushed me against the sofa. That piece of furniture had seemed so far away before, but little by little she had been pushing us towards it. Inside of me I wanted to jump for joy and give myself to all the heat that was coming off of her body. Looking deep into her eyes before leaning against her was like looking into a pool of shimmering bronze lights. Her eyes no longer look brown but a golden brown which was looking as if she was in a trance and I was her hypnotist. She blushed when she noticed what she was doing to me. Felt my throbbing erection against her upper thigh and looked down to hide her embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed for causing this on me." I told her. She looked into my eyes and I took care of making love to her that first and only night in my life. At least that is what I felt it would be only once and that would be it.

_Adios Amor mio no me llores,  
Volveré,  
Antes que de los sauces caigan las hojas_.

Once we finished she looked at me with sadness in her eyes like if she knew this would be the only time. I took her hands into mine and told her, "Do not cry. For I shall return before the fall season arrives." She smiled, but I could still see the pain in her eyes and tears she was holding back.

_Piensa en mí,  
Volveré, por ti,  
Pobre infeliz,  
Se paró su reloj infantil,  
Una tarde promisa de abril,  
Cuando se fué tu amante._

"Think of me until my return for I will be thinking and dreaming of you. Do not forget that I shall return to you." I stated again to reassure her and to not leave her crying since I had done my best to make her body crave me for the rest of her life. Little did I know that what I had done to her was worse than death.

_Se marchito,  
En su puerto hasta la última flor,  
No hay un sauce en la calle mayor,  
Para Penelope._

After several months word reached me per my father that the tenant at the little cottage in Crawley was falling behind on her payments. He sent out his solicitor to pay her a visit and find out the situation that had caused to fall behind on her payments. After a week I overheard a conversation between my father and mother as to the particulars of the tenant's situation. The news was that Miss Granger forgot to make the deposits for the rent. She had the money in her Gringotts account she had just not made the transfers. Father mentioned to mother that Mr. Medel was surprised to find her rushing to the train station. He did not have to take the walk all the way to the cottage so the business was done and dealt with sooner than he expected.

_Penelope,  
Triste es la fuerza de esperar,  
Tus ojos parecen brillar,  
Si un tren silba a lo lejos._

Father was surprised that Mr. Medel looked worried for Miss Granger. Father had asked him why his worry for a muggle born. The solicitor mentioned that Miss Granger was laughing with such force as she was running towards the station and looking at everyone who got off the train.

_Penelope,  
Uno tras otro los ve pasar,  
Mira sus caras,  
Los oye hablar,  
Para ella son viejos._

Seeing passenger after passenger, looking at their faces and hearing them speak but to her none were who she was hoping for. Than when she did not see whoever she was hoping for her eyes became glossy and full of tears. She looked heartbroken to him with an immense sadness in her face.

After hearing all this I imagined her. Saw her looking for me. I do not know what came over me, but I took it upon myself of keeping my word and returning to her as I had promised to her.

_Dicen en el pueblo que el caminante volvió,  
La encontró,  
En su banco de pino verde.  
La llamo Penelope mi amante fiel, mi paz,  
Deja yá, de tejer sueños en tu mente._

I wanted to say so much to her. I wanted to let her know that she could stop dreaming of me because now I was here. As soon as I stepped out of the train cart I rushed to see if she was in sight. She was running to the stations just like Mr. Medel had told my father. I reached her and she saw me, but like if she had not seen me. She just kept on running past me. I did not expect that. I was hoping that when I turned around she would be smiling coming back to me, but she was not.

_Mírame,  
Soy tu amor, regrese,  
Le sonrio,  
Con los ojos llenitos de ayer,  
No era así,  
Su cara ni su piel,  
No es quién yo espero._

She saw every single passenger that got out of the train and when the last one was of she started walking to her bench. I walked towards her and before she sat down I spoke, "Love here I am I have come back to you." She smiled at me with her eyes full of yesterdays and said to me, "No, he was not like you. His face and skin are not like yours. You are not who I await."

_Y se quedo,  
Con su bolso de piel marrón,  
Y sus zapatitos de tacón,  
Sentada en la estación,  
Sentada en la estación,_

I looked down at my hands and realize the terrible mistake I had made with her. I never intended for her to have such strong emotions for me and now it was too late. She was surviving, but barely. She turned away from me and took a seat on the green bench that I had first met her on, with her high heel shoes and matching purse.


End file.
